watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kotomi Komiyama/@comment-3434177-20191212221849/@comment-27702860-20191217063004
I see, having Japanese acquaintances it's a good detail when it is necessary to clarify elements concerning to their social mannerisms. If Tomoki was sophisticated, he would have acted very polite without engaging them. But he is a kid afterall. Katō is sophisticated; imagine Katō handling the visit. They would all be studying. Or "hanging about" in her basement. . . . I grant it to you that of screwing up the school application affair, though I'd say that Nico Tanigawa made that incident with the intention of finding an excuse for making Tomoki ended up studying in Haramaku, and that at same time it were argumentative credible (and in hindsight, Komiyama should be thankful for that mistake of Tomoko). Well, he needed an excuse to keep them together, yes, but at least he did not engage in constant "brother and sister moments." But it's also true that Tomoki can't use his sister as excuse for each bad thing that it happens to him. Being the happened in last chapters like the case, '' Oh indeed. But his sister may have soured him a bit. All characters have their flaws. He has to learn to make an effort like Tomoko eventually did. ''Tomoko didn't interfered in his 'pitiful' situation but until after she peeped through his window '' She is jealous, being a bitch, a meddlesome older sister, and a voyer. She may even be jealous that her brother may have girlfriends. I think if he "blames" Tomoko, it is out of habit and knowing that she likes to interfere. ''What I want to get with all this, it's Tomoko doesn't inspire me any interest, even background characters like Mike or Futaki are more interesting for me. I don't know if that has become in a pattern, but until present, Tomoki has shown only three traits in him, being bothered by Tomoko even when she isn't doing nothing necessarily bad, acting freaked by any of Tomoko's friends or similar, and reacting resentful with people of his 'clique' who aren't being mean with him, I really sorry for Akari. And being profoundly embarrassed and coming to understand why Tomoko use to hide in a safe place during lunch. That is kinda of understandable to any normal person would be in his situation (and I'm just now imagining how Akane would react in that role), '' She would slap Ranma in the head with a brick. Oh . . . wait . . . Our Akane would probably take it in stride just as she did visiting the porn shop with Nemo and Tomoko. ''but once more, he could have tried to avoid perfectly all this if he would have said something in the moment that Sayaka did that suggestion of having study session in his home. I wonder if Tomoki would be more fitting for being the protagonist of a generic Isekai. Meh. He is a kid. His impulse is similar to his sister's: to retreat and hide. She hid in manga and various games; he hides in soccer. I question Masaki is whether unaware about the fact that is of bad education lounging on the bed of someone to whom she has visited by first time, or if she is aware of this social norm and even so she ignores like a delinquent. Furthermore, how didn't Masaki realize Tomoki and Tomoko are siblings? I mean, no matter how you look at it, it's their genes that make it obvious. For the first, Masaki knows what she is doing but is taking advantage of her "delinquent stereotype. For the second, she can be clueless in her own way about things. It has only been Uchi who has been so obsessed with Tomoko to study her physiogamy. It's also true we don't get anything of Yoshida's background, according little we know about, her relationship with her mother may be sort of complicated, and thanks to that Tomomote special chapter, she could have been a loner until beginning of high school, when she met Rena and Anna. It's quite frustrating don't having anything that indicates Yoshida's background, her long-term interests, her insecurities, her fears, etc. Total agreement. Based on dress, her mother is not only a professional woman, she can get away with dying her hair. I would not be surprised if Masaki rebels against the standard set by her mother, but we just do not know. That is thing of delinquents, those one who don't understand limits of personal contact, and even so, Masaki gets upset whenever other people catalogue her as a delinquent. One of the many reasons I think she is not really a delinquent: it is just an act in a way. A defense mechanism. Being honest, I dislike any shipping which involve some friend of Tomoko (and Itou) with Tomoki. To finish, I apologize for my wall of text. No problem on the Wall of Text but what is interesting about Masaki is she seems to like Tomoki without much pursuit. Akari has a deep first-love crush. Kotomi sort of has that with a few layers of psychopathy. Neither of them really "know" him. Masaki is the only one who actually came up and tried to talk to him. Granted, it was a bit over-bearing and was halted by "gropegate" and all of that. It may be as simple as she finds an underclassman less intimidating and, perhaps, the fact he does not outwardly recoil or judge her makes her more comfortable. Tomoki obviously does not tell others he just saw her naked. If she has heard "the stories" about "gropegate" they do not come from him. Ah . . . another Wall of Text.